Era of the Padawans, Episode 7
by MisssQueenofChaos
Summary: Luke Skywalker's now 17 year old son is one of the best Jedi-in-training around, along with his best friend. So why haven't they been assigned to Jedi's yet? And is the Sith really returning? Please R&R. Title may change. Rated T for later chapters. :D AU


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I create and and the plot I create :D

Author's note: This is my first Star Wars Fic, so I hope you like it! And yes, I researched it. Luke DID marry, so I'm not making that part up. So please don't hate on me. :D

I guess I was being stupid. _I guess._ I wasn't the one who'd gotten me and Leo extra work because _someone_ couldn't keep their trap shut. Namely, Leo. Master Luke decided since Leo was trying to talk to me, he thought it would be appropriate to give me detention too. Or whatever the Jedi's call it when you get extra work for "disobeying authority". And it really got me because Leo was Luke's son. Wasn't Luke supposed to punish his son and other trouble makers by their rank? Because if you really look at the circumstances, cleaning the ships was younglings punishment. Not Padawans. Or almost Padawans. We were still waiting to be assigned to masters. And let's be frank. We were the last two really promising jedis-in-training left to be assigned. I was nervous. What if there was a reason were hadn't been assigned yet? What if we weren't meant to become Padawans. Master Luke was no pushover (except for the fact he'd married, which frankly I didn't understand why the Jedi Force let him do that). I'd known him since I was a youngling. He wasn't above not having his son trained if it was best for the Jedi Force.

"Sel!"

"Hmm?"

Leo appeared around the side of a medical ship. His dark, mocha colored hair swept over his eyes as he flicked it out of the way to get a better look at my wet clothes. He immediately burst out laughing. I glared at him with a venom. He rolled his eyes. Unfortunately, the only weapon I had was a wet rag, since our light sabers had been removed from us during detention. (Leo's fault) His eyes took in my sopping wet clothes clinging to my 17-year old figure.

"Stop staring." I slapped his cheek. Hard.

"Sorry," he apologized. He didn't mean it.

I rolled my eyes. Typical 17-year old boy. Guess I can't blame him. Even if he is a Jedi-in-training and my best friend, but it still gets weird sometimes. I'm 17 as well. As if you didn't know. Me and Leo have been best friends ever since... well... I can't even remember. That's why it bugs me when he stares. But I deal. It's the only time he actually regards me as a girl. Otherwise, I'm the tomboy friend who he tells everything too.

"You can't blame me I mean really your a-"

"Oh shut it," I told him rolling up the wet towel and whipping him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he complained as he rubbed his now red arm. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Real mature."

He rolled his eyes at me. We are both immature at times. Some more than others. That was implying Leo in case you didn't catch that. I walked towards the entrance to the academy.

"Where are you going?"

"To change. I hate being all wet and having my clothes stick to me!" I replied. Geez, where else would I be going? Then again I am talking to Captain Obvious. He opened his mouth to say something and I cut him off.

"Don't say anything."

"Fine." He shook his dark locks out of his eyes and gave me a smile. "You up for a little sparring after you clean up?"

"Like I'm not clean enough?" I laughed, "Sure."

"My dad won't be checking up on us till later, so we can probably just practice here."

"Sweetness. Be right back." I jogged off toward the girls dormitories. The academy is located within the senate. Pretty nice actually in case the Senate need to summon some Jedi. Well, not so nice for the Jedi. We never get a break.

I made my way to my room, stripping off my soaked clothing. I slipped on a white jumpsuit. Easy enough to move around in, plus it's similar to what I was wearing before so I'd have to hope Luke didn't notice my change of clothing. I pulled on white boots and slipped on my silver belt. I reached for my light saber. Okay I was stupid for not remembering that we didn't have our light sabers, but Leo was the one who'd thought of sparring. I mentally cursed him and myself for not remembering our weapons had been confiscated. I shook my hair out, pieces of gold and other blonde shades dancing around my face as I flipped it back. I looked in the mirror. Oh wow didn't I look lovely. Ha. More like a drowned rat. Whatever it was just Leo. Luckily my hair was pretty dry, but with the thickness of my hair and the A/C on high, it wasn't drying any time soon. And I would be freezing if Master Luke sent us outside for another one of Leo's mistakes. I rolled my eyes. I hated having to blow dry my hair. It took way to much time, and it looked fine the way it was. But if I wanted to avoid hypothermia, it was something I had to do. Thank goodness it was already half way dry.

The dried curls and waves fell below my chest as I finally finished. It had been only like ten minutes but it was agony standing there holding a blow dryer to my head. I swept my now wavy side bangs to the side and walked out of my room, running my fingers through my hair, making sure there wasn't a huge rat's nest. Damn! It was still damp. Oh well. If I get hypothermia Leo can carry me back up to my dorm. Come to think of it, it would be nice pay back for him getting me in trouble. Gosh, I love when I think of ways to get revenge.

I walked into the ship hold. No one was there. He was probably going to try to freak me out by scaring me.

"BOO!"

"Nice try," I smiled at him.

"You flinched."

"You wish!"

"My wishes usually come true."

I paused trying to think of a good comeback. Nope, that one was too good. But this was the only time I was going to admit it.

"Alright you win. This time," I rolled my eyes as he started jumping around with joy.

"I WIN AT LIFE!" he told me thrusting his finger in my face. I leaned back just before his finger poked my eye out. I grabbed his hand and threw all my weight into flipping him over. It worked. He looked up at me with a puppy dog expression.

"That wasn't nice," he said in his 'I'm-so-hurt-you-would-actually-do-that-to-me-I'm-really-not-that-obnoxious' look.

I grinned. "_I _win at life."

He laughed as he brushed himself off. "We both win," he finally concluded.

"For now," I told him laughing as he pushed my shoulder playfully.

I couldn't imagine having another best friend as funny, sweet, or obnoxious as Leo. He's only obnoxious sometimes, and I guess that's fair. I annoy him sometimes too. He was staring towards the beautiful, sparkling ship we had just cleaned. I snuck a peek at him. We had grown up together, he was like my brother. And it was nice to have some I could trust implicitely. It was pretty cool having a guy friend like that.

He looked toward me.

"Stop staring," he mimicked me earlier.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now who's being mature?" he asked, laughing. It wasn't long before I had finally annoyed him so much he picked me up, flung me over his shoulder and was running around.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed, frustrated and amused.

"Say please."

"I don't say please to you."

"Then you're not getting down."

"LEO! SELENA!"

Luke's voice boomed throughout the entire ship hold. I cringed. Uh-oh.

"Yes, master?" I asked bowing my head as Leo did the same.

He sighed heavily. "The ships are clean. That is all I asked of you," he admitted.

Me and Leo shared a secret smile. _Yes! We were off the hook..._

"Does that mean we get our light sabers back, Dad?" asked Leo eagerly.

Luke laughed. "I guess so."

He handed our light sabers back. We grinned. Training time.

"But don't let me catch you two training in here. Got it?" Luke asked as he exited the ship hold.

"Got it!" we both yelled back.

As I was exiting I heard the ring of a light saber being unleashed. I didn't even bother to turn around. It was just Leo trying to mess with me.

"Nice try Leo!" I called. No answer. Hmmm that was weird.

I turned around to see a very tall figure draped in a black cloak. The light saber it held (I couldn't tell if it was male or female) was red. I looked at Leo who was a few feet behind me staring at the cloaked figure, obviously a Sith. His face was pale but determined. He looked at me and nodded. I drew in a sharp breath. I was shaking and I was pretty sure Leo was too. We both drew our light sabers, summoning the force as they lit up. This would be a training session I would never forget.


End file.
